narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Kakashi Hatake
'''Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) est un Jônin du village de Konoha. En tant que chef de l’équipe Kakashi, il est le premier mentor des principaux protagonistes de l’histoire. Il est mondialement connu pour son utilisation du Sharingan. Il est aussi général de la Troisième Division de l'alliance Shinobi.' Personnalité De prime abord Kakashi apparaît comme quelqu'un de solitaire, calme, détaché et désinvolte, voire apathique. Il a toujours l'air vaguement endormi, arrive toujours en retard aux rendez-vous et trouve toujours une excuse bidon pour se justifier. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, les événements s'étant déroulés dans son enfance lorsqu'il est devenu jônin et qui ont conduit au décès de son camarade Obito Uchiwa l'ont grandement influencés. Kakashi était alors un jeune homme sérieux, respectueux des codes jusqu'à l'excès et de fait toujours ponctuel. Il souffrait toutefois d'un manque certain d'esprit d'équipe qui abouti à une tragédie. Depuis pour Kakashi, le travail de groupe, la protection de ses camarades et de ses élèves est une priorité absolue. C'est pourquoi il s'évertuera toujours à inculquer l'esprit d'équipe aux membres de l'équipe 7 sous son commandement, et notamment à Sasuke Uchiwa dont le caractère est très proche de celui qu'il avait étant jeune. Kakashi est un personnage qui garde une grande fêlure en lui, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses camarades qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. S'il arrive toujours en retard c'est parce qu'il passe une grande partie de son temps libre à méditer de ses erreurs passées sur leur tombes. Il nourrit aussi ce sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à Sasuke qu'il n'a pas su garder sur le droit chemin en dépit des promesses faites à ce sujet à Naruto et Sakura. Kakashi est très pudique vis-à-vis de sa vie personnelle dont il ne parle jamais à ses élèves. Kakashi est aussi passionné de lecture et notamment des livres érotiques de la série des Icha-Icha (Paradis du batifolage) dont il a toujours un livre dans la poche. Pourtant, étonnamment, il est l'un des rares hommes, voire peut être le seul, à ne jamais succomber aux jutsu pervers de Naruto, gardant toujours son attitude stoïque. Autre point de la personnalité de Kakashi est qu'il semble quelque peu avare, il abandonne souvent ses élèves à l'heure des repas pour ne pas à avoir à leur offrir, et plus tard alors qu'il mange chez Ichiraku avec Naruto et Yamato, il s'arrangera pour faire payer la note à Yamato. Le visage de Kakashi Kakashi a pour particularité de toujours dissimuler le bas de son visage sous un masque, de telle sorte que l'on ignore à quoi il ressemble véritablement. Ce mystère est l'une des questions récurrentes du manga, notamment pour Naruto qui cherche souvent à percer le secret de son maitre. Ainsi le visage de Kakashi fait l'objet de deux petites histoires bonus, se trouvant respectivement à la fin du premier Databook, et à la fin du troisième. Dans la première histoire qui fut reprise dans l'épisode 101 de l'anime, Naruto propose à Sakura et à Sasuke de l'aider à dévoiler le visage de Kakashi. Pour cela les trois Genin inviteront leur maitre à manger des ramen chez Ichiraku. Ils ne parviendront malheureusement pas à voir le visage de Kakashi à cause de l'apparition des membres de l'équipe 10. Toutefois, Teuchi et Ayame qui eux l'ont vu, sembleront sous le charme. Dans la seconde histoire Naruto ira demander aux chiens ninja de Kakashi de lui faire une description du visage de son maitre. Chaque chien décrira Kakashi de manière différente, jusqu'à ce que Pakkun les mette tous d'accord. Ravis d'avoir un portrait robot de son maître Naruto repartira, mais lorsque les chiens verront à nouveau Kakashi sans son masque ils se rendront compte qu'il ne ressemble pas à la description qu'ils en ont fait. Enfin dans la série dérivée comique Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, Kakashi explique à l'équipe Gaï que s'il porte un masque c'est pour dissimuler les saignements de nez que lui cause la lecture de ses livres cochons. Plus probablement le visage de Kakashi doit fortement ressembler à celui de son père, Sakumo Hatake, si on en juge par la confusion que fera entre les deux hommes Chiyo et voyant Kakashi pour la première fois. La jeunesse de Kakashi Kakashi est le fils unique de Sakumo Hatake, le Croc Blanc de Konoha, un ninja d'exception qui était, dit-on, plus puissant encore que les Trois légendaires Sannin. Sa mère étant décédée très tôt, il fut élevé par ce héros de Konoha pour qui il était le premier à avoir une admiration sans borne. Toutefois, lorsque Kakashi avait 7-8 ans, on confia à son père une mission de la plus haute importance pour le village. Mais à un moment, Sakumo eut à choisir entre la réussite de sa mission ou la vie de ses camarades. Sakumo préféra sauver ses amis. Hélas, ni eux ni Konoha ne cautionnèrent ce choix et cet échec. Sakumo, jadis grand héros du village, fut alors victime d'une campagne de calomnie. Sakumo, épuisé physiquement et mentalement, se suicida suite à cet échec. Kakashi depuis lors ne parla plus jamais de son père et prit le contre-pied de ce dernier en s'évertuant à toujours respecter à la règle les préceptes ninja et à les faire respecter par ses compagnons d'équipe, ce qui le rendit froid, distant et scrupuleux sur la procédure. Jeune génie, Kakashi grimpa très vite les échelons des grades shinobi, diplômé de l'Académie ninja à 5 ans, chunin à 6, il eut pour maître un autre génie du ninjutsu, celui qui allait devenir le Quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Il faisait équipe avec Lin la médical-nin ayant le béguin pour lui, et Obito ninja du clan Uchiwa qui en dépit de ses prestigieuses origines n'avait pas grand talent. À l'âge de 13 ans, durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, alors qu'il est fraichement promu au grade de Jônin, Kakashi effectuera sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe sans l'aide de son maitre Minato. Les troupes d'Iwa du Pays de la Terre avaient commencé à envahir le Pays de l'Herbe avec un front de 1000 shinobi dans le but de poursuivre après leur expansion sur le territoire du Pays du Feu. Afin d'endiguer et arrêter la progression des ninjas de la Terre, Minato partit pour le front en confiant à l'équipe Kakashi, restée en seconde ligne, une mission de sabotage; celle de détruire le pont Kannabi que les troupes d'Iwa devront franchir si elles veulent accéder au Pays du feu. Avant de se séparer à la frontière, après avoir été attaqués par un espion d'Iwa, face auquel Kakashi aura pu expérimenter une nouvelle technique mise au point par lui, Chidori, Minato donnera à l'équipe Kakashi ses dernières recommandations. Ainsi, il leur rappellera de travailler en équipe, racontera à Obito, qui reproche à Kakashi sa trop grande dureté vis-à-vis du règlement, l'histoire du père de ce dernier, et offrira à Kakashi en cadeau de promotion au grade jonin un de ses kunaï. Au cours de la mission, Kakashi et son équipe seront attaqués par des espions d'Iwa qui kidnapperont Lin. Lorsque Obito se précipitera pour aller la sauver, Kakashi lui rappellera que la mission est plus importante que Lin. Obito écœuré par cette attitude envers celle qui les a soignés et sauvés plus d'une fois, abandonnera Kakashi à sa mission et partira seul sauver sa camarade, non sans avoir dit avant de partir que pour lui les vrais héros étaient tel le Croc Blanc de Konoha et n'abandonnaient pas leurs amis. Sitôt Lin retrouvée, Obito sera attaqué par les hommes d'Iwa et c'est Kakashi qui viendra le sauver, pour ce faire il utilisera l'épée de son père qu'il garde en souvenir, et Obito comprendra que Kakashi ne déteste pas ce père qui s'est déshonoré. Toutefois, en sauvant Obito, Kakashi prendra un coup de kunaï dans l'œil gauche qu'il perdra. Obito, le trouillard sans talent, qui voudra à son tour sauver son ami parviendra alors enfin à activer son sharingan. Ils parviendront à récupérer Lin, mais au moment de partir le dernier ninja d'Iwa encore en vie leur lancera une attaque Doton. Kakashi, qui a perdu un œil, ne verra pas les rochers qui lui arrivent dessus dans son angle mort et sera assommé. Avant qu'il ne soit écrasé, Obito le sauvera, mais il se fera lui même ensevelir. Se sachant condamné, Obito profitera de ses derniers instants pour offrir à Kakashi le cadeau qu'il ne lui avait pas encore fait pour sa promotion et demandera à Lin de greffer son sharingan à Kakashi en remplacement de son œil perdu. Après cela Obito demandera à Kakashi de protéger Lin qui était la fille qu'il aimait, avant d'être totalement enseveli. Kakashi tuera le ninja responsable de la mort de son ami, mais le répit sera de courte durée car déjà une escouade des troupes d'Iwa est arrivée. Il demandera à Lin, qu'il a promis de protéger, de fuir et s'attaquera seul aux ninjas à l'aide du kunaï offert par son maitre. Le combat étant trop inégal, il perdra connaissance mais sera sauvé par Minato. Le kunaï qu'il lui avait donné était une de ses balises spacio-temporelles qu'il utilise pour se téléporter et il a pu ainsi arriver assez vite pour sauver Kakashi mais pas Obito. Dès lors Kakashi devient célèbre en tant que ninja copieur au Sharingan. Se sentant coupable du décès de son compagnon, il abandonnera son respect systématique des règles et le travail d'équipe deviendra sa priorité. Il héritera aussi de certaines manies de son ami décédé, comme celle de toujours arriver en retard et de toujours trouver une fausse excuse pour se justifier. Dans le cas de Kakashi, les retards seront en fait dûs au trop de temps qu'il passe sur les tombes de ses amis. On sait, car il se le reproche, qu'il n'a pas pu non plus protéger Lin comme il l'avait promis à Obito, mais l'on ignore quand et comment la jeune kunoichi est décédée. thumb|204px|Kakashi et Gai lors de l' Attaque de Kyubi à Konoha Après cela on sait que Kakashi devint un membre de l'ANBU. Gaï Maito entretient avec lui une rivalité amicale depuis leur plus jeune âge. Les deux hommes, toujours en train de se chamailler, seront d'ailleurs présent à Konoha au moment de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Ils ne participeront toutefois pas à la contre-offensive contre le bijû car le père de Kurenai Yûhi et les autres ninjas adultes du village à ce moment là, ne voudront pas que la jeune génération perde la vie dans la bataille. 'Partie I' Kakashi apparaît dans le manga juste après l'obtention du diplôme de genin par Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Avant de prendre officiellement ses fonctions de sensei du groupe, il se rendra en compagnie du troisième Hokage, à l'appartement de Naruto afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce futur élève porteur de Kyûbi. À la différence des autres professeurs, Kakashi arrivera en retard à son premier rendez-vous avec le groupe. Lors de cette première réunion, il demandera à ses élèves de se présenter, mais lui-même éludera les questions le concernant. Puis, avant de mettre fin à cette première rencontre, il expliquera aux membres de l'équipe 7 que les missions ne commenceront pas de suite et qu'ils doivent encore passer un examen de plus. S'ils échouent ils perdront leur grade de genin. Le lendemain matin, Kakashi, arrivé en retard comme à l'accoutumé, leur fera passer l'épreuve des clochettes. Disposant de 2 clochettes, il permettra à ceux parvenus à les lui voler avant midi de demeurer genin. Ceci impliquant donc l'échec pour l'un des trois élèves. Naruto voudra attaquer de face, mais Kakashi le contrera rapidement, montrant la grande différence de niveau qui le sépare de ses élèves. En effet, il est capable de les arrêter et de les battre tout en lisant son livre sur le «Paradis du Batifolage». Au cours de la matinée, Kakashi viendra sans mal à bout de ses protégés à l'aide du ninjutsu, genjutsu et taijutsu, ligotant même Naruto à un poteau. Lorsque midi sonnera enfin, Kakashi expliquera à Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura que s'ils ne sont pas parvenus à s'emparer des clochettes c'est parce qu'ils sont trop individualistes et n'ont pas travaillé en équipe. Comme le fera remarquer Sakura, le fait qu'il n'y ait que deux clochettes n’incite pas au travail de groupe. Kakashi expliquera qu'il s'agit là du but de cette épreuve. Le ninja doit savoir oublier ses intérêts individualistes au profit du bien du groupe. Pour illustrer cela il montrera à ses élèves une stèle présente sur ce lieu d'entrainement où figurent les noms de héros ninja du village morts pour Konoha. Kakashi accordera une autre chance à l'équipe 7, afin de repasser l'épreuve l'après-midi. Il permettra à Sakura et Sasuke de prendre leur plateau-repas, mais refusera que Naruto, toujours attaché au poteau, mange. Il interdira donc aux deux autres de lui donner à manger. Toutefois, Sasuke ira contre cet ordre et Sakura suivra son exemple. Kakashi réapparaîtra alors et les félicitera d'avoir réussi leur examen. En effet, pour lui le plus important est le travail d'équipe et de veiller sur ses compagnons, quitte à désobéir aux ordres. L'équipe 7 sera alors la première équipe, à qui Kakashi ait fait passer cet examen, à se sélectionner. À partir de là, ils commenceront leur travail de groupe en réalisant de nombreuses missions de niveau D. 'Mission au Pays des Vagues' Lassé des missions trop simples de niveau D, Naruto exigera, auprès du Troisième Hokage, une mission d'un niveau supérieur. C'est ainsi que Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura entreprendront leur première vraie mission, en tant que gardes-du-corps de Tazuna qu'ils devront raccompagner chez lui au Pays des Vagues. Sur le chemin qui les mène au Pays des Vagues, le groupe sera attaqué par deux ninjas de Kiri. Kakashi, voyant que les ninjas cherchent à s'en prendre à Tazuna, comprendra que le vieil homme leur a menti quant au but et à la dangerosité de la mission. Tazuna expliquera alors qu'il est menacé par Gatô un puissant magnat du transport maritime qui a décidé de prendre le contrôle du Pays des Vagues. Le pays étant un archipel dont sa survie provient du réapprovisionnement maritime, Gatô avait fait bloquer les échanges avec le continent. Afin d'endiguer l'emprise de Gatô, Tazuna l'architecte décida de construire un pont. Hélas, Gatô qui trempait dans le milieu de la mafia ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et engagea des ninjas pour dissuader, par la violence et le meurtre les habitants du Pays de Vagues, de poursuivre leur entreprise et pour éliminer le vieil homme. Kakashi comprenant que cette mission est au moins une mission de rang B, non appropriée pour ses élèves, voudra abandonner la mission, mais Naruto saura le convaincre de continuer. Une fois parvenu au Pays des Vagues, le groupe se fera à nouveau attaquer, mais cette fois-ci par un ninja d'un tout autre acabit, le nukenin (ninja déserteur) Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi aura alors immédiatement recourt au Sharingan. Il parviendra d'abord bloquer Zabuza et à sauver son équipe, en rassurant Sasuke sur le fait qu'il ne laissera jamais mourir un membre de son équipe, mais Zabuza parviendra à retourner la situation et à enfermer Kakashi dans une prison aqueuse. Le ninja copieur ordonnera à son équipe de fuir, mais Naruto mettra en place une ruse avec la complicité de Sasuke afin de libérer leur sensei. Une fois libre, un rude combat s'engagera entre Kakashi et Zabuza, où Kakashi saura faire montre de ses talents de ninja copieur que lui confère le sharingan, en singeant les attaques de Zabuza et en prenant l'ascendant psychologique sur le nukenin de Kiri. Alors qu'il s'apprête à achever un Zabuza vaincu, ce dernier se fera éliminer par un chasseur de déserteur de Kiri. À la fin de ce combat, vidé de son chakra, Kakashi s'effondrera de fatigue. Cloué au lit pour au moins une semaine, Kakashi réalisera bien vite que la mort de Zabuza est un leurre, et que le chasseur de nukenin était en fait un complice du ninja déserteur de Kiri. Afin de préparer ses élèves au combat à venir, durant sa convalescence Kakashi entraînera Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura à marcher sur les arbres afin de mieux contrôler leur chakra. Une fois rétabli, Kakashi escortera, avec son équipe, Tazuna jusqu'au pont qu'il construit. Là, comme il l'avait pressenti, Zabuza sera présent bien en vie en compagnie d'Haku. Pendant que ses élèves combattront le jeune homme de Kiri, Haku, Kakashi lui sera une fois de plus confronté à Zabuza qui lui coupera la route, pour l'empêcher d'aider ses protégés. Kakashi invoquera alors son escouade de chien ninja pour emprisonner Zabuza, et voudra lui porter le coup de grâce à l'aide d'un Raikiri, mais au moment de l'impact, Haku s'interposera pour sauver son maitre, se faisant transpercer à sa place. Haku mort, Kakashi poursuivra son combat jusqu'à l'arrivée sur les lieux de Gatô et de ses hommes de main. L'homme d'affaire s'acharnera alors sur le cadavre d'Haku et Zabuza abandonnera son combat contre Kakashi pour venger son ami et tuer Gatô. Mourant, Zabuza demandera à Kakashi de le mener jusqu'au corps d'Haku afin qu'il puisse voir son visage une dernière fois avant de mourir. Gatô mort et la menace des mercenaires engagés par lui passée (ils furent chassés grâce à un multi clonage), Kakashi et son équipe rentreront à Konoha, ayant au final accomplis une mission de niveau A. 'Examen de''' sélection des chûnins De retour à Konoha après leur mission au Pays des Vagues, Kakashi participe à une réunion entre les chûnins et les jônins de Konoha avec le Troisième Hokage pour décider des équipes à recommander pour l'examen de sélection des chûnins. À la surprise générale, Kakashi décide de recommander l'équipe 7 pour l'examen et débat avec Iruka sur la raison pour laquelle il les recommande alors qu'ils viennent juste de devenir genins. Kakashi explique qu'ils recherchent de nouveaux défis et que l'examen de sélection des chûnins est parfait pour eux, tandis qu'Iruka appuie le fait qu'ils viennent d'être promu genins. C'est à ce moment qu'on apprend que Kakashi fut promu chûnin à l'âge de 6 ans. Finalement Kakashi retourne voir ses élèves et leur remet le papier d'inscription qu'ils devront remplir chacun de leur côté pour le lendemain. Il est content quand il voit que Sakura est également venue même si elle doute vraiment de ses capacités comparées à Naruto ou Sasuke. Il leur souhaite bonne chance et les laisse entrer dans la salle où se déroule la première épreuve. Il rejoint ensuite Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenaï Yûhi et discutent sur les chances qu'ont leurs élèves respectifs de réussir la première épreuve en sachant que c'est Ibiki Morino qui s'occupe de celle-ci. À la fin de la deuxième épreuve et avant le combat de qualification pour la troisième épreuve de Sasuke, il révèle sa connaissance du Sceau maudit qu'Orochimaru a apposé sur celui-ci. Lorsque Sasuke gagne son combat contre Yoroi Akad, Kakashi décide de sceller le sceau durant une cérémonie où il appose un sceau par dessus celui d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci apparait et explique à Kakashi qu'il est le chef d'Oto et que Sasuke viendra à lui pour gagner de la puissance. Kakashi dit pouvoir le battre mais Orochimaru lui montre alors sa propre mise à mort ce qui immobilise Kakashi. Il retourne ensuite auprès de Naruto et Sakura pour la suite des qualifications.thumb|Cérémonie pour endiguer la marque maudite Pendant la convalescence de Sasuke, il rencontrera Kabuto venu enlever Sasuke à l'hopital et le fera fuir. Il lui apprend qu'il est un espion d'Orochimaru. Au réveil de Sasuke, il décide de l'entrainer avant la dernière épreuve et lui apprend le Chidori. Lorsqu'Oto et Suna lanceront leur offensive sur Konoha, il chargera Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru de se lancer à la poursuite de Sasuke parti pour vaincre Gaara. Il invoquera Pakkun pour les aider et restera au stade pour combattre les ninjas ennemis avec d'autres jônins dont Gaï Maito. 'À la recherche de Tsunade' Après l'enterrement et les hommages rendus aux défunts de l'attaque sur Konoha, Kakashi se balade avec Asuma et Kurenaï, et finissent par croiser deux étranges personnages. Ceux-ci disparaissent rapidement et Asuma et Kurenai se lancent à leur poursuite. Quand ils les rattrapent, ils se révèlent être Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki, membres de l'Akatsuki et ninjas déserteurs de Konoha et de Kiri respectivement. Un combat commence mais les déserteurs ont un avantage visible sur les deux jônins. Kakashi intercepte une attaque de Kisame en la copiant et affronte Itachi en combat singulier. Lorsque celui-ci utilise le Mangekyô [[Fichier:Tsukuyomi.jpg|thumb|Kakashi subissant le TsukuyomiSharingan]], Kakashi ordonne à Kurenaï et à Asuma de fermer les yeux, affirmant que seul un sharingan pouvait combattre cette technique, néanmoins Itachi démontrera le contraire et Kakashi subira le Tsukuyomi d'Itachi de plein fouet. Il n'en mourra pas mais s'évanouira et restera alitté durant toute la période où Naruto et Jiraya iront chercher Tsunade. Celle-ci le soignera. 'Mission de récupération de Sasuke' Kakashi apparait que vers la fin de la mission, au moment où Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontent. Il abandonne une mission de rang S pour partir à la recherche de ses deux élèves. Il envoie les Crocs Traqueurs dans toutes les directions et finalement Pakkun retrouve la piste des deux genins. Kakashi se lance alors à leur poursuite et arrive dans la Vallée de la Fin mais ne retrouve qu'un Naruto évanoui, et lorsqu'il veut aller chercher Sasuke, Pakkun lui dit que la pluie a effacé toute trace d'odeur. Kakashi rentre donc à Konoha avec Naruto. 'Partie II' 'Le sauvetage du Kazekage' Quand Naruto rentre à Konoha, il retrouve Kakashi qui n'a pas changé d'un poil. Kakashi dit à Naruto et à Sakura de le retrouver le lendemain pour passer un test. Après être arrivé en retard, il explique que le test n'est autre que le test des clochettes mais comme ses élèves sont devenus plus forts il ajuste la difficulté en ayant recours à son sharingan. Le test consiste à récupérer les clochettes de Kakashi, et Naruto et Sakura ont jusqu'au lendemain matin pour les attraper. Une bataille s'engage alors où Kakashi s'illustre par sa maitrise du sharingan et des techniques qu'il utilise. Pour gagner, Naruto et Sakura rusent en décidant de tendre un piège à leur maitre et commencent à raconter la fin du nouveau livre de Kakashi et celui-ci se bouchent les oreilles et ferment les yeux pour ne pas lire sur les lèvres de Naruto. Quand il les rouvre, ses élèves tiennent chacun une des clochettes. Tsunade vient alors et leur annonce la création de l'Équipe Kakashi composé de Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Le lendemain, à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Gaara, l'équipe Kakashi est envoyée à Suna pour porter assistance à ses ninjas. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Sakura doit soigner Kankurô qui a été empoisonné par Sasori et Chiyo attaque Kakashi croyant avoir affaire à son père, Sakumo Hatake ou le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Après cet incident, Kakashi envoie les Crocs Traqueurs chercher une trace de Gaara en utilisant un morceau du déguisement de Sasori pris durant le combat de Kankurô. Finalement, l'Équipe Kakashi part en compagnie de Chiyo qui se révèle être la grand-mère de Sasori. En chemin, l'Équipe Kakashi a affaire à Itachi qui les retarde. Il est révélé que ce n'était que Yuura, un jônin siégeant au conseil de Suna, transformé par une technique de Pain en Itachi à l'aide de son chakra. Kakashi explique à Chiyo pourquoi Naruto veut sauver Gaara car ce sont tous les deux des Jinchûrikis. Arrivée devant le repaire de l'Akatsuki, l'Équipe Gaï rejoint l'équipe Kakashi et ensemble retirent le sceau qui les empêche d'entrer. À l'intérieur, Deidara prend le corps de Gaara, qui est mort à cause de l'extraction de l'Ichibi, et fuit sachant que Naruto le suivrait et Kakashi part pour surveiller Naruto. Finalement, il rattrape Naruto et le calme. Il utilise alors son Mangekyô Sharingan pour attaquer à distance Deidara et lui détruit un bras. Lorsqu'il rattrape Deidara, Naruto s'énerve et Kakashi doit dissiper le chakra de Kyûbi à l'aide d'un sceau que lui a donné Jiraya. 'Saï et Sasuke' De retour à Konoha, Kakashi s'évanouit dû à l'utilisation du Mangekyô Sharingan. Il doit rester à l'hôpital durant une certaine période or l'équipe Kakashi doit partir au rendez-vous du Pont du Ciel et de la Terre pour pouvoir capturer l'espion de Sasori auprès d'Orochimaru. Il assiste à une réunion dans sa chambre d'hôpital où il apprend que c'est Yamato qui sera le chef d'équipe et comment le chakra de Kyûbi évolue avec le nombre de queues. 'Hidan et Kakuzu' Kakashi, décidé à préparer Naruto à son inexorable affrontement avec Sasuke, l'entraine à utiliser le chakra du vent (Fûton). L'entrainement se fait de manière unique: Naruto s'exerce en utilisant le multi clonage, un prodige accomplissable seulement par lui, afin de réduire considérablement le temps nécessaire à la maitrise de la nature de son chakra. Kakashi révèle alors qu'il devra combiner le Fûton avec le Rasengan étant donné que Minato avait l'intention d'exploiter cette combinaison avant de mourir prématurément. Alors que Naruto s'entraine, la nouvelle priorité de Konoha est de s'occuper des criminels de l'Akatsuki Hidan et Kakuzu. Suite au meurtre d'Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi laisse à Yamato le soin de s'assurer seul des progrès de Naruto pendant qu'il aide l'Équipe 10 à venger la mort de leur sensei. Dès qu'il parvient à élaborer une technique fonctionnelle, Naruto et l'Équipe Yamato viennent en renfort pour sauver Kakashi et l'Équipe 10 de Kakuzu. Naruto engage l'affrontement avec lui en créant son Rasenshuriken à l'aide de clones. Le choc de l'attaque, une fois la cible atteinte, causa la destruction de deux cœurs de Kakuzu d'un coup. Épuisé par le contre-coup, Naruto est soigné pendant que Kakashi achève le membre de l'Akatsuki. 'Poursuite d'Itachi' Une fois la nouvelle de la défaite d'Orochimaru face à Sasuke parvenue jusqu'à Konoha, l'équipe 7 décide de renouveler sa tentative de le retrouver. Conscients que Sasuke va chercher son frère, ils font équipe avec l'Équipe 8 pour essayer de trouver l'un ou l'autre des frères Uchiwa. Durant les recherches, une équipe tombe sur Kabuto, qui a absorbé une partie des restes d'Orochimaru. En hommage aux efforts fournis par Naruto pour prendre le dessus sur Kyûbi, qu'il compare à ceux que lui-même fournit pour prendre le dessus sur Orochimaru, il lui offre un livre contenant des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Une fois les équipes regroupées et Kiba Inuzuka de nouveau sur la piste de Sasuke, Naruto déploie des clones pour accélérer les recherches. Alors que l'escouade part pour l'intercepter, Tobi se met en travers de leur route. Aucun de leurs assauts n'aboutissant, il parvient à les retenir jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi leur parvienne. Cependant, Tobi trouve Sasuke le premier, et les ninjas de Konoha sont forcés d'abandonner les recherches après avoir perdu sa trace. 'Invasion de Pain' Kakashi tente de combattre Tendô et Shuradô avec l'aide Chôza et Chôji. Ils arrivent a détruire Shuradô mais il épuise rapidement son chakra en protégeant Chôji en utilisant le Mangekyou sharingan pour prévenir le Hokage des informations obtenues sur Tendô. Il tombe dans le coma et discute avec son père alors qu'il est au porte de la mort. Il est finalement ressusciter par Nagato qui se sacrifie et transmet sa volonté à Naruto. 'Sommet des Cinq Kage' Kakashi ramène Naruto au village où tous l'acclament comme un héros. Une réunion a lieu avec le daimyo et les autorités de Konoha car Tsunade est dans le coma du à une consommation excessive de son chakra. Kakashi est proposé au poste de Rokudaime Hokage par Shikaku Nara mais Danzô Shimura s'y oppose et fait tellement peur au daimyo qu'il est nommé Rokudaime hokage par interim avant la confirmation par les jonins de Konoha. Une lettre du Quatrième Raikage arrive et Danzô accepte que Sasuke soit considéré comme un nukenin par Konoha. Il demande à ces hommes de surveiller Naruto durant son voyage au pays du Fer pour le sommet des Kage. Kakashi emmène Naruto auprès du Raikage pour lui demander sa grâce envers Sasuke, ce qu'il refuse. Il se rend donc avec Naruto et Yamato dans une auberge où Sakura arrive pour dévoiler à Naruto ses sentiments. Une fois repartie, Gaara, Temari et Kankurô arrivent et annoncent que Kakashi est nommé Hokage par interim par les Kage après la traitrise de Danzô, et Kakashi accepte même s'il pense ne pas être le mieux placer. Madara Uchiwa apparait ensuite sur le toit pour parler à Naruto de Sasuke et Kakashi conseille Naruto de ne pas croire ce qu'il dit. Kakashi suit Sakura, Kiba, Sai et Lee à l'aide d'un clone de Sai. Ils les retrouvent endormis et Sakura est parti à la rencontre de Sasuke. Kakashi arrive in extremis pour sauver Sakura qui allait se faire tuer par Sasuke, commence alors un combat entre le maître et l'élève. Kakashi montre alors qu'il ne risque plus sa vie en utilisant le Mangekyou sharingan. Il assiste à l'arrivée de Naruto qui sauve Sakura encore une fois. Il tente de stopper Naruto qui engage un combat contre Sasuke qui s'achève avec l'arrivée de Zetsu blanc et de Madara. Alors qu'il va être confirmé Sixième Hokage par le daimyo, Tsunade sort du coma et reste le Hokage en place avec le soulagement de Kakashi. 'Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja' Kakashi est choisi pour être le général de la Troisième Division de l'armée de l'Alliance, celle des combattants à moyenne et courte portées. Il verra le signal envoyé par l'Unité d'embuscade et arrivera à temps pour sauvé Sai, Omoi et Zaji de Zabuza, Haku, Gari et Pakura. Kakashi et sa division commenceront un combat contre eux mais seront mis à mal un peu de temps jusqu'à pouvoir lire dans leur mouvement. Kabuto invoque alors la génération précédente des Sept Epéistes de la Brume qui met à mal la troisième division jusqu'à ce que Kakashi mette au point un plan pour dissiper la brume de Zabuza. A l'aide des capacités sensorielles de Santa Yamanaka, il va se diriger vers Zabuza et à l'aide des techniques d'ombres de Ensui Nara, il va mélanger son ombre à celle de Zabuza pour l'immobiliser puis la technique de toile de Maki le scellera. Lorsqu'il lance l'attaque, Haku s'interpose et Kakashi loupe Zabuza et a failli se faire trancher en deux par le Kubikiribōchō mais dans un second temps arrive à avoir Zabuza. Lui et Haku sont scellés par la technique de toile de Maki et il prend le Kubikiribōchō à Zabuza. Il demande alors à Saï les techniques de sceau de la Racine. Il jure qu'il va faire un massacre. L'escouade des Crocs Traqueurs , Guruko, Pakkun, Bisuke, Akino, Bull, Urushi, Shiba.]] L'escouade des Crocs Traqueurs et une escouade de huit Ninken (忍犬 - chien ninja) dont Kakashi peut invoquer les talents pour la traque, le pistage ou encore l'attaque. Lorsqu'il les invoque Kakashi est capable de coupler l'invocation avec une technique de Doton afin les faire sortir tous les 8 de terre sur un adversaire, c'est la technique Invocation – Art de maîtriser la Terre – Les crocs traqueurs (口寄せ・土遁・追牙の術, Kuchiyose - Doton - Tsuiga no Jutsu). Pakkun(パックン), le petit carlin, est le chef de cette escouade. Il est souvent invoqué seul pour des missions de traque en raison de son flaire exceptionnel. Les autres membres de l'escouade sont : *Ūhei(ウーヘイ) : Grand chien couvert de bandages au niveau de la tête et qui porte son bandeau ninja autour du cou. *Guruko(グルコ) : Chien de taille moyenne aux yeux clos et aux oreilles tombante qui porte son bandeau ninja à son front. *Bisuke(ビスケ) : Petit chien aux oreilles tombantes, les yeux cerclés de noir et avec un kanji 忍 (Shinobi) tatoué sur le front qui porte son bandeau ninja autour du cou. *Akino (アキノ) : Grand chien portant des lunettes de soleil ronde et qui porte son bandeau ninja autour du cou. *Bull (ブル, Buru) : Ce gros bulldog est le plus grand chien de la meute, il porte un collier à clous autour du cou et son bandeau ninja à la patte avant gauche. *Urushi (ウルシ) : Grand chien aux crocs acérés qui porte son bandeau ninja autour du cou. *Shiba (シバ) : Chien de taille moyenne aux yeux fous et à la crête de poils au sommet du crâne qui porte son bandeau autour du cou. Tout les ninken de Kakashi sont dotés de la parole et ils arborent tous sur le dos un henohenomoheji (へのへのもへじ) un visage dessiné à base d'hiragana que l'on retrouve souvent sur les épouvantails (案山子 Kakashi en japonais) Techniques Kakashi est un ninja très complet avec une affinité de base avec l'élément foudre, Raiton. Doté d'un sharingan, il a pu toutefois étendre ses techniques à bien d'autres éléments, comme le Doton (terre), et le Suiton et devenir le légendaire "Ninja Copieur". On sait aussi qu'il est plutôt doué dans la maîtrise des sceaux comme il le montrera en scellant le sceau d'Orochimaru sur Sasuke. Il est un des utilisateurs du Sharingan n'étant pas un Uchiwa à savoir parfaitement l'utiliser et le seul à avoir pu obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan. Manga 1000 ans de souffrances (千年殺し) Sennen goroshi : Cette « arcane secrète de Konoha » consiste à propulser l'adversaire en formant le sceau « tigre » et en lui enfonçant quatre doigts dans le postérieur. Technique de permutation (変わり身の術) Kawarimi no Jutsu : Technique de base consistant en la permutation d'une chose ou d'un individu quelque chose avec un autre élément comme une bûche par exemple. Doton – Shinjū zanshu no Jutsu (土遁・心中斬首の術) Doton - Technique de la décapitation fatale : L'utilisateur de cette technique se cache sous terre, puis sors les bras et attrape les chevilles de son adversaire qu'il enterre dans le sol, ne laissant dépasser que la tête. Sharingan (写輪眼) : Dōjutsu du Clan Uchiwa capable de copier à la perfection les mouvements de l'adversaire, mais aussi de l'hypnotiser. Sharingan signifie littéralement « Œil copieur tournoyant ». Kakashi a hérité du sharingan d'Obito Uchiwa. Suiton - Mizu bunshin no Jutsu (水分身の術) Clonage aqueux : Technique permettant de créer un clone d'eau qui ne peut être contrôlé qu'à une distance courte. Il a copié cette technique sur Zabuza Momochi. Suiton – Suiryūdan no Jutsu (水遁・水龍弾の術) Suiton - Le dragon aqueux : Technique faisant apparaître un Dragon d'eau qui s'écrase sur l'ennemi. Il l'a copié lors de son combat avec Zabuza Momochi pour contrer la même technique. Suiton – Daibakufu no Jutsu (水遁・大瀑布の術) Suiton - La grande cataracte : Technique Faisant apparaître un énorme torrent qui emporte l'ennemi et le projette sur le premier obstacle venu. Kakashi l'a une fois de plus copié sur Zabuza Momochi, l'hypnotisant avec le Sharingan pour le devancer alors que ce dernier allait lancer cette même technique. Kuchiyose - Doton - Tsuiga no Jutsu (口寄せ・土遁・追牙の術) Invocation – Art de maîtriser la Terre – Les crocs traqueurs : Avec cette technique, Kakashi invoque son escouade de chiens traqueurs qui sortent de terre pour immobiliser l'adversaire. Celle-ci contient entre autres Pakkun, le chien possédant le meilleur flair. Chidori (千鳥) Les Mille Oiseaux aussi surnommé Raikiri (雷切) L'éclair pourfendeur : Kakashi concentre du chakra de foudre (raiton) dans sa main et peut ainsi tout découper ou presque. Cette technique est extrêmement rapide et est faite pour tuer. Kakashi peut l'utiliser 5 fois avant d'être à court de chakra. Le deuxième nom de cette technique viendrait du fait que Kakashi serait parvenu à couper un éclair en deux avec cette technique. Kakashi a enseigné cette technique à Sasuke, mais d'après le Databook, la version maîtrisée par Kakashi est de rang S, tandis que celle maîtrisée par Sasuke est de rang A. Kage bunshin no Jutsu (影分身の術) Multi clonage : Cette technique, inscrite sur le parchemin des techniques interdites, permet de créer un clone consistant avec une volonté propre et pouvant effectuer des techniques. Tajū kage bunshin no Jutsu (多重影分身の術) Multi clonage supra : Variante du clonage de l'ombre où l'utilisateur produit plusieurs clones. La quantité de chakra utilisée pour cette technique est répartie de manière égale en chacun d'eux et varie selon leur nombre. Kakashi nomme cette technique « Multi Clonage version Kakashi ». Fūja Hōin (封邪法印) Le sceau endigue le mal : Sceau basé sur la volonté, capable de contenir partiellement le sceau d'Orochimaru. Kakashi l'a utilisé sur Sasuke. Ce sceau a une faiblesse : il n'agit que par la volonté de celui sur qui ce sceau a été appliqué. Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術) Déplacement Instantané : Technique de déplacement rapide. Kakashi apparaît soudainement dans une tornade de feuilles. Suiton - Suikoudan no Jutsu (水遁・水鮫弾の術) Suiton - Le requin élémentaire aqueux : Technique consistant en la création d'une énorme vague en forme de requin, propulsée sur l'adversaire. Kakashi la copia sur Kisame Hoshigaki, pour contrer cette même technique. Suiton - Suijin heki (水遁・水陣壁) Suiton - La barrière d’eau : Technique Suiton, créant tout autour de l'utilisateur une barrière de protection. Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼) Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan : Il s'agit d'une version évoluée du Sharingan acquise par Kakashi dans des circonstances inconnues. Kamui (神威) Le pouvoir divin : Cette technique du « Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan » de Kakashi permet de créer un trou noir et d'envoyer son adversaire, ou un objet ou encore une explosion dans une autre dimension. Elle consomme tellement de chakra qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise, Kakashi se retrouve alité plusieurs jours, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. Rasengan (螺旋丸) L'orbe tourbillonnant : Technique consistant à concentrer une grande quantité de chakra et à le faire tourner dans le creux de la main afin d'en faire une sphère parfaite. Kakashi a appris cette technique de son maître Minato Namikaze qui en est le créateur. Doton - Doryū heki (土遁・土流壁) Doton - Le mur de boue : Kakashi invoque un rempart de pierre de taille moyenne, gravée de quatre têtes de chiens, lui permettant d'acculer son adversaire. Raiton kage bunshin (雷遁影分身) Clone de foudre : Kakashi crée un clone de l'ombre chargé en chakra de foudre (raiton). Lorsque que le clone se dissipe, il envoie une décharge à son adversaire. Anime Kiri gakure no Jutsu (霧隠れの術) Camouflage dans la brume : Kakashi utilise cette technique dans Naruto shippūden lors de son combat contre Yûra en Itachi. Cette technique copiée de Zabuza a pour effet de créer une forte brume qui rend l'utilisateur de cette technique quasiment introuvable. Katon — Gōkakyū no Jutsu (豪火球の術) Katon - Boule de feu suprême : Kakashi utilise cette technique dans la saga Naruto Shippūden lorsque Sakura et Naruto doivent à nouveau faire le test des clochettes. Doton - Doryūkatsu (土遁・土流割) Doton - La division de la terre : Technique qui consiste à insuffler du chakra dans le pouls du Dragon ((龍脈, Ryūmyaku, conception Feng Shui de l'énergie qui circule dans la terre) afin de créer un gouffre dans le sol. Citations * (à l' Equipe 7 ) "'' Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir...Bof... Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voilà."'' * (à l' Equipe 7) " Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais... Ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires." * (à Sasuke) " Je vous protègerai coûte que coûte, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner ! ''" * (à ses élèves) " Désolé pour le retard, je me suis perdu en chemin..." * (à Kakuzu) " ''C'est la loi de la nature... Les générations anciennes cèdent la place aux nouvelles..." * (à Sakumo) "'' Maintenant, je te comprends. C'est pour le bien de tous que tu as enfreint les lois. Je suis même fier de toi. " * (à Sasuke) " ''Quel que soit le degré d'avilissement dans lequel il était tombé, Orochimaru trouvait quand même grâce à ses yeux. Je commence à comprendre les états d'âme du Troisième Hokage. ''" * (à Zabuza et Haku) " ''Je suis content que vous ayez été les premiers adversaires de Naruto. ''" * " ''Il en faut beaucoup pour m'énerver, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère. Kakashi le ninja copieur qui a copié mille techniques... va faire un massacre." Anecdotes D'après le databook, les aliments préférés de Kakashi sont le balaou (poisson) salé grillé et la soupe miso aux aubergines, et ce qu'il n'aime pas ce sont les friandises et les aliments frits. Son hobby c'est lire (surtout les livres de la série des Icha Icha) La personne qu'il aimerait bien combattre c'est le Quatrième Hokage Sa phrase favorite c'est : Travail d'équipe (Teamwork). Il s'agissait aussi de la phrase favorite d'Obito. A la mort de ce dernier, de la même façon qu'il a repris certaines des habitudes du jeune homme, Kakashi a aussi repris pour lui son expression favorite. Kakashi est devenu Genin à l'âge de 5 ans et Chunin à 6 ans. Missions accomplies cours de la Partie I : Rang S : 39 Rang A : 277 Rang B : 414 Rang C : 189 Rang D : 197 Partie II : Rang S : 42 Rang A : 298 Rang B : 414 Rang C : 190 Rang D : 197 Kakashi apparaît en tant que personnage secondaire dans une série spin-off officielle et comique : Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden (ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝, Rock Lee et le printemps de la jeunesse - entraînement ninja à pleine puissance) publiée dans le Super Strong Jump. Dans la mini BD à la fin du troisième Databook Pakkun explique que Kakashi n'aime pas être pris en photo sans son masque. Le prénom de Kakashi peut s'écrire 案山子 en kanji et signifie épouvantail. Quant à son nom Hatake ont peut l'écrire avec le kanji 畑 qui signifie champ, ainsi on peut traduire le Kakashi Hatake par "l'épouvantail dans le champ" (畑・案山子) Kakashi est avec Naruto et Sasuke l'un des trois personnages les plus populaires du manga. Dans tous les sondages il se classe dans le top 3, atteignant même à plusieurs reprise le titre de personnage favori des lecteurs. Il fut : *1ème dans premier sondage de popularité *2ème dans second sondage de popularité *1ème dans le troisième sondage de popularité *2ème dans le quatrième sondage de popularité *3ème dans le cinquième sondage de popularité *2ème dans le sixième sondage de popularité *1ème dans le sondage de popularité du Troisième Databook *3ème dans le septième sondage de popularité Références Premier Databook, pages 94-99 Deuxième Databook, pages 122-128 Troisième Databook, pages 132-135 Escouade des crocs traqueurs: Premier Databook, page 89 Deuxième Databook, page 129 Troisième Databook, page 128 Catégorie:Personnages